


Wrong Wager

by FaithySummers



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aftermath, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Protective Siblings, Recovery, Sexual Assault, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: When Jacob goes too far and sexually assaults Bella with his forceful kiss, Bella must deal with the aftermath while also dealing with the supernatural forces in her life.Many of us were annoyed with the reactions to blatant assault in the books. Here is my way of offering a fix to the situation. Obvious Trigger Warnings for this story due to hard topics.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Wrong Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight at all.
> 
> This is the new updated version. I hope that it is more readable and that you all enjoy the newly added extended descriptions. 
> 
> Thank you to SM for this amazing sandbox that we get to play in.
> 
> Enjoy!

**⚠️ Trigger Warning! ⚠️**

This story will be dealing with sexual assault and rape so please be cautious with reading and always keep your mental health in mind. This is not an easy subject to deal with. If you need to take a break please do so. 

**Wrong Wager**

**Ch. 1 - Gut Punch**

She was angry, angrier than she could ever imagine having been. Edward sometimes called her his tiger kitten, but this was far beyond that - no, she was truly livid. Who was she furious at exactly: Charlie and Jacob. They had treated the blatant sexual assault against her as a joke and laughed about her breaking her hand. Charlie had gone as far as congratulating Jacob on kissing her.

Bella knew she had hurt Charlie when they had fought, but she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for doing so at the moment. Edward kept throwing her varied looks that she pointedly ignored; she wasn't mad at Edward, but she didn't want to talk and accidentally take out her anger on him either. It was best she just kept quiet. There was only one person she truly needed right now, her true father figure, Carlisle, and she would be seeing him in just a few minutes.

As Edward drove she thought back on the fight between her and Charlie, letting the memory fill her mind and allowing herself to feel all of her emotions.

_ Jacob had just pulled into the driveway, to her small two-story house, that harbored Charlie's police cruiser and Bella's old worn-out truck. Bella jumped out of the car before Jacob could even cut the engine. She was fuming at the audacity Jacob had that he thought he could touch her, especially in that way. She stupidly had left her phone in Edward's car that morning and wanted nothing more than to get to the house phone and call her beloved Edward to come to pick her up so Carlisle could look at her and comfort her. She ripped her way into the house the door slamming against the doorstop and the screen squeaking as it flew open. Charlie was at the door to the living room in the blink of an eye, his cop training always having him on edge ready to act. _

_ He saw her cradling her right hand to her chest tears pouring down her face that showed clearly her pain and distress. His mouth opened to ask her what had happened but she held up her hand to him, a clear sign to give her a minute to deal with what she needed to. She pulled open the door to the freezer of her dad's old fridge and grabbed some ice from inside.  _

_ She hissed at the pain that shot through her hand, causing more tears to pool in her eyes before they cascaded down her face. She picked the phone up from the wall mount and dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring like he had been waiting for her call, which he probably had. The thought lightened her spirits just a bit.  _

_ "Hello love, you're back sooner than expected, is everything alright?" His voice was soothing to her in ways that she could never describe. She could hear keys jingling in the background and assumed he was already heading out to his silver Volvo.  _

_ "No, it's far from ok. Can you come pick me up? I'm at my house." She said tears in her eyes and voice as everything rushed back over her. Her swollen hand was pounding with pain, bruising spreading across the skin already. Her hand wasn't the only thing that was hurting though. She was emotionally and mentally hurt. She felt betrayed. She had trusted him, her best friend, to protect her and had been so very wrong about who he was. Edward had been right and that thought made her feel worse, the guilt bubbling over as sobs.  _

_ What if things had gone farther? Rosalie’s story flew through her mind, making her shudder and feel sick to her stomach. It had been just recently that Rosalie had entrusted Bella with her story. Bella had wondered upon hearing it how a person could be so wrong about someone who they were always around, wouldn't you notice something?! Bella understood now how close proximity, friendship, and trust could blind you to a person's true nature until it was too late.  _

_ It was at that point, with that thought in mind, that she realized she no longer felt safe around her ex-best friend. The thought that things could have escalated that far, to rape, frightened her. Before tonight she never would have thought Jacob could be capable of something like rape, but she never would have dreamed that he was capable of sexual assault. However, it was very obvious by the night's events that he was. She would not allow him another chance to hurt her further, because what if next time he wouldn't stop? The thought had her over the sink.  _

_ "Bella?! Are you still there?!" Edward's worried voice came through the phone. _

_ "Yes, I'm sorry." By now her tears were a constant companion. She rinsed out her mouth before sitting back at the table and returning the discarded ice to her hand. _

_ "Bella, what happened love?!" He asked worry pouring from his voice to her ear.  _

_ "He kissed me - Jacob did - against my will. He sexually assaulted me, Edward. I'm so sorry! I tried to stop him. I-I couldn't." She was now sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe.  _

_ "Shhh Bella, it's ok, I know. You couldn't have stopped him if you wanted to. Deep breaths, please love, breathe. I'm almost there, I'm going to stay on the line with you and I will be there in just a few minutes. I don't want you alone with him, even with Charlie, neither of you stands a chance against a wolf. Just be prepared to go my love." She walked out of the kitchen to the hall just outside of the living room. just having the phone on call between her and Edward kept her nerves in check.  _

_ "Ok Bells, do you want to explain what is going on please?" She gathered her wits - she didn’t feel safe with Jacob in the room. What if he wolfed out? What if he hurt her or her father? Neither of them could stop him, they wouldn't stand a chance. She wanted Edward with her. She could feel her panic begin to rise _

_ "I broke my hand." She said sending a glare towards Jacob, pure loathing playing across her features. _

_ "How?" He asked trying to decide in what way his daughter managed to hurt herself this time. _

_ "By punching Jacob!" She hissed his name like the curse word that it was. _

_ "Why did you punch Jacob?" This was completely unlike his daughter and she knew it. His confusion was plain in every aspect of his body.  _

_ "He kissed me  _ **_against my will_ ** _!" Charlie raised his brow then laughed. _

_ "Great job Jake. Bella, kid, I gotta teach you to throw a punch." The hurt that flew through her at that statement nearly knocked her off balance. Why would he say something like that? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? Her hurt was quickly replaced with the anger that rocketed through her body causing her to shake and her hands to ball into fists. She gasped in pain as her one hand gave a hard protest to the movement. A knock on the door broke her attention away from the situation and she went to answer it. Edward was there on the other side when she opened it and he gently took hold of her cradled hand. _

_ "It looks like it might be broken, we really should get you to Carlisle." She nodded burying her face in his chest. It took a few moments of his stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear before she calmed enough to pull away. He laid a kiss on her forehead before continuing to address the situation that had brought him there. "One more thing. Jacob?!" He called. She heard both Jake and Charlie rise from their seats in the living room and make their way to the front door. They both stepped out onto the moon brightened lawn after Edward and Bella. _

_ "Now, no fighting, I'd hate to have to throw one of you in jail." She knew her father was only talking about Edward in that instance causing her anger at him to rise. _

_ "Arrest me, dad! I'm the one throwing punches!" She was furious and everyone could see it. _

_ "Jake, kid, you wanna press charges?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow in surprise at his daughter.  _

_ "Nah, didn't hurt me at all." He replied chuckling as he sent an arrogant smirk their way. _

_ "Didn't hurt you maybe, but it hurt me before my punch was ever thrown! I should be the one pressing charges, or perhaps you've forgotten there's a little thing called sexual assault Jacob! Charlie should remember it, after all, he  _ **_is_ ** _ a cop!  _ **_Sexual assault is a crime!_ ** _ He should  _ **_also_ ** _ remember he is a father, and fathers are  _ **_supposed_ ** _ to support and protect their daughters! You should've wanted to kick Jacob's ass, you should have wanted to protect me from a criminal, but you didn't - you laughed about it! What happened to the father that existed when I was a little girl?! The one who stood by me and would never let anyone harm me?! I guess he is truly gone!" Her emotions were all over the place and the sobs that wracked her body sent aches everywhere. _

_ "Bella, it was a kiss, guys do that sort of stuff all the time." He said trying to salvage any part of the situation and completely failing. _

_ "That doesn't change the fact that it is sexual assault! Forcing someone to kiss you is assault! It could have been rape, dad! Guys do that all the time too! Most victims know and trust their attacker!" She could see that thought fly through his mind, the wheels turning as her words added up with his training, and the terror that closely followed it was plain on his features. _

_ "I'm leaving dad. I don't know if I will be back tonight, or if at all. I'll call with my decision." She saw hurt fill his chocolate eyes and she had to turn away before that could cause her to change her mind.  _

_ "Bella, c’mon kid. I'm sorry." She couldn't forgive him when she was so angry and hurt. She needed time away and she needed comfort and safety. She knew that she would only get that at one place, a place she called home.  _

_ "I'm going to see Carlisle." She climbed into the car, ignoring him as he tried to convince her to come back. When he found it was no good she saw Charlie walk off and heard Edward warn Jacob that there would be retribution. _

She was brought back to reality by the car stopping and the engine cutting off with a soft purr. She hadn't even realized they had arrived until they were parked in the expensive garage that was filled with cars, or as she often liked to put it the Cullen's toys. A little ways away from where the Volvo sat she saw Emmett and Rosalie working on Emmett's monster white Jeep. Edward helped her out of the Volvo and Emmett looked over at them, immediately spotting Bella holding her hand gingerly against her.

"What happened Bella? Did you try to walk and chew gum at the same time again?" His laugh reverberated through the garage, but rather than irritate her further his joke was comforting and familiar. This was Emmett joking with her, and this was her home.

"Nah Emmett, I punched a werewolf in the face." This made her smile lightly allowing her to release some of the tension she had built up in her body.

"Badass." He smiled at her in adoration and pride. Rosalie rolled out from under the Jeep with a proud smile of her own that seemed to scream older sister.

"Great job Bella." Rosalie said as she got to her feet and looked Bella up and down.

"Um, Rosalie...can I come to talk to you later?" Rosalie must have seen something in Bella's eyes, that had her nodding at her without the hesitation that usually lingered in their interactions.

"Of course." she laid her hand on Bella's arm for a short second before she laid back down on the dolly and rolled back under the jeep. Emmett and Edward shared a look that held a quick conversation and Emmett nodded at him.

They left the two and headed inside to be met by Carlisle and Esme, who were sitting together in the living room, a black medical bag already sitting beside Carlisle. They both offered her genuine smiles that held true love. Esme rose from her spot beside Carlisle to give her a hug before leaving saying she would fix her some dinner. Bella's stomach was rumbling and she was quite thankful for her vampire mother. She made her way from the door to sit by Carlisle on the couch, while Edward perched on the arm.

"Let's take a look at that hand, Bella." After a quick examination it turned out just to be a small fracture, so she would only need a brace. Carlisle took her to his office where he had a brace stashed away in a cabinet of medical supplies, just in case, while Edward went to talk to Emmett.

"Sit on the couch please, Bella." Carlisle gestured to his leather couch, the one she would usually fall asleep on while reading, while he went to his cabinets presumably to get the brace. She kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch, the day beginning to catch up with her at that point, exhaustion, and grief permeating her mind. 

"Bella?" She heard a voice softly call her back to the present. Carlisle was there kneeling in front of her, having already slipped the brace on her hand. He pushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Oh Bella," he said as he softly pulled the girl he considered a daughter into his arms and gently rocked her as she cried.

He had never seen his youngest daughter so broken before, so hurt and filled with unimaginable pain. Frankly, it both frightened and angered him. He didn't know what had caused this recent issue, but he was determined to find out. He had always protected his children at all costs and would be no different with Bella. Edward was so worried about Bella he hadn't even said what the issue was yet, though he suspected that was what he had gone to talk to Emmett about.

"Bella, sweetheart please talk to me. What happened tonight?" Esme quietly joined the conversation in the room, sitting elegantly on the couch beside them, placing her hand on Bella's back in a show of support.

"Jacob forced me to kiss him! I said no! I tried to stop him, but he's stronger! He wouldn't stop! I couldn't make him stop!" Her sobs increased, wracking her body with shuddering breaths. "I punched him, that's how I broke my hand. I feel betrayed, hurt, dirty - I can feel his hot hands on me! It could've easily gone further and I wouldn't have been able to stop him! Charlie _ laughed _ ! Why couldn't he just be my dad for once and support and protect me?! I don't feel safe there anymore!"

Esme's hands had flown to her mouth in absolute horror at what had happened to her youngest daughter. She hugged Carlisle and Bella to her and whispered words of comfort in her daughter's ear. Carlisle was silently raging and secretly wanted to join his sons in whatever revenge they came up with. He wasn't a violent man by nature, but when it came to his children or his wife he found that violence could seem to pump hotly in his veins. 

He knew that they could go at them in war, though that wouldn't help this situation. No, they would have to be strategic. They would get revenge, but in a way that would protect Bella and their family. They could not - and  _ would not _ allow the situation to go unanswered, but Bella would need to be at the forefront because she would need the closure to deal with this. Right now though, his daughter needed him, she wasn't ready to deal with revenge, right now she needed to deal with the hurt and grief that consumed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. What do you think of what happened? Are you as angry about it as a lot of us are? 
> 
> Leave me a review, hit that Kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Faithy 💜


End file.
